


A Very Drarry Thanksgiving

by MrsFantashia



Series: Very Drarry Holidays [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/MrsFantashia
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Very Drarry Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556389
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Very Drarry Thanksgiving

It seemed like a perfectly ordinary day..as Harry wanders the hall after a particularly nasty day in potions.

But as he passed Moaning Myrtles bathroom..he heard Draco crying and telling his sorrows To Myrtle.

"Its not like I like picking on The potter boy and his friends, its just it's so frustrating, being in love with the blind idiot and not being able to say anything about it. Every time i push him i want to hug him, every time i insult him i want to kiss him and tell him I'm in love with him. But I'm a slytherin and he a gryffindor he'd never even look at me or will would just think it's a trick or something to pick on him with. Oh Myrtle what should I do?"

Harry was shocked as he heard his every thought and feeling echoing out of Draco's mouth.

Harry felt his mind racing trying to figure out how to approach this. If he went in there and told him now he might think he was making fun of him.

Slowy Harry hatched a plan.

He grabbed parchment and pen and scrawled a quick note.

"Dear Draco,

I know I'm the last person you wanna hear from right now..but i have nobody else i can ask..i need your help with something..Meet me in the room of requirements at exactly 6 O clock. Burn this after reading it.  
~Harry

Harry then sealed the letter signing it and then goes up to Owlery and gives it to a school owl.

Harry then goes up to the room of requirements to prepare his plan.

Harry goes in pleased that it shows him exact thing he wanted to see. A perfect set up for his needs.

Harry goes to the bed that sat there and stripped himself naked.

Next to bed was bottles of lubricants. 

Harry was a very missed up dude. Although he was a virgin he had very kinky thoughts.

But Harry was concerned how was he going to get himself hooked up by himself?

Harry lays on the bed and puts hand cuff that were attached to the bed around his ankles..then he puts magical clamps on his nipples that would give tiny electric shocks when touched. Then finally a handcuff to a wrist then he was stuck

'Great' 

Harry thought 

'now how am i going to get this other hand cuff on?'

Sucking up embarrassment Harry used a hand to pull a Cover over his most revealing parts then says.

"Dobby can you help me with something?" 

The little creature appears "Mr. Harry Potter how can I be of service?"

"I want you to help me finish putting these handcuffs on." Harry responded.

Dobby looked puzzled but does as asked handcuffing Harrys other wrist.

Harry then grinned.

Harry realizing he forgot a step sighed

"ok in my jean pocket there's a piece of paper please put it on the dresser. With read me facing the door." Harry instructed. 

Dobby does this.

"Now gag me..then without looking ag me remove the blanket thats on me then please leave the room"

Dobby really confused puts the ball and gag in Harrys mouth uncovers Harry with a hand over his eyes. Then with a poof was gone.

Harry then lays there completely restrained and waits nervously as the clock ticks.

It seemed to take forever and Harry sweats glancing at clock as doubts run through his mind.

Would Draco come to him like Harry asked? Would Draco be turned off by Harry's crazy dark kink? Was Draco even serious about what had been said? 

Harry looked at the clock on the wall 5:58.

Harry was on edge full of nerves then hears footsteps walking into the room. And then the person coming in gives a gasp of shock.

Draco comes into view a look of utter hope and excitement on his face.

He grabs the note and opens it to read..

"Draco,

Its been really hard for me to admit the truth of how i feel about you..

But this is me taking a leap of faith to let you know how i really feel about you and what I want..

Today is Thanksgiving..Im submitting to you..i want you to make me yours..and make Me your Thanksgiving Turkey."

Draco walks over a grin of joy on his face.

"Potter are you truly sure that this is what you want? Are you really wanting me?"

Harry nods.

Draco wanders over and removes the ball and gag.

"I like the setup but no gag i want to hear you respond to me." Draco says softly tugging on the nipple clamp sending little sparks of electricity to shock Harry.

Harry groans softly feeling his limp cock getting hard.

Draco grins and starts tugging more listening to response before pulling the clamps off. The gently kisses Harry's nipples sending new sensations through Harry's body.

Harry gives more groans as Draco grows more at ease with the set up enjoying the different tones of sounds Harry made.

He then nips and grazes teeth over the nipples drawing blood.

Then laps up the red drops.

Harry shivers under him enjoying the sight of Draco liking blood droplets from his nipples.

Draco then backs up leaving Harry to grab a flogger from the wall.

Walking over Draco asked "what's your safe word?"

Harry thought a moment then says "Red"

Draco nods kisses Harry on the lips then turns Harry on his side best he could..then smacks Harry over the Buttocks with the flogger.

Harry cries out then moans softly. 

Draco grins and continues to flog Harry giving attention to both cheeks. Stopping now and then to kiss the welts that were forming.

The sounds Harry made telling Draco it wasn't yet to much.

Finally Draco tossed the flogger to the floor breathing hard.

He unchains Harry and removes the hand cuffs. Grabbing the lubricant off the dresser cursing softly.

"I need you Harry."

Draco rubs his hands between Harry's legs searching for him..then gently slips a finger inside.

Harry cries out in pleasured shock. Harry's senses were inflamed with pure need. Draco gently finger fucks Harry listening to the dark haired boy moan in pleasure for him.

Finally Draco strips and climbs on top of Harry..

Draco guides himself To Harrys Opening then whispers into his ears.

"Beg me for it Harry"

Harry whines with need.

"Please Draco."

"Tell me you want it Harry."

"I want it." Harry whines.

"No tell me what you want..tell me what you need i want to hear you say it."

"I want you in me!" Harry begs.

Draco grins as he slides himself into Harry.

Harry cries out loudly..glad for once the room was soundproof.

They lay still for a moment..as Harry's body adjusts to Draco's size. 

Then finally Draco starts pounding Harry and soon both were screaming their pleasure together.

Draco thrusted harder faster..wraping a hand around Harry's cock stroking him at same speed.

Stroking and thrusting until they both cum hard.

After wards they both lay in bed together Harry laying against Draco's chest.

As they lay Harry felt Draco watching him as he runs hands through Harry's hair.

Unbidden Harry felt tears well up in his eyes...

"Harry what is it?" Draco demands softly.

"I..this..I don't want it to end. I really wish we could really be a couple. Could really date. I don't want our relationship just sexual i want a real relationship with you. To really explore this." Harry admits.

Draco gives Harry a look "And why couldn't we have that?"

"Because others would judge." Harry answered.

"Fuck them..fuck what they think. Don't let other people keep you from being happy. If you want a real relationship with me then lets make it happen. I want the same thing. When I chose to take what you offered I was very obviously making you Mine. I refuse to let go of what i want now that its on my grasp.

Fuck the other kids here, fuck my father nothing else matters but what we want from each other."

Harry smiles at Draco saying the word Mine. And kissed his chest.

After awhile Harry got up and dressed and sends Dobby too the kitchen while Draco slept.

And made a perfect Thanksgiving spread for 2 on a near by table. Complete with butter beer and candlelight.

Harry then wakes Draco.

"Come eat with me."

Draco sits up rubs his eyes and grins at the food set up.

"I'd much rather enjoy a different meal..but this looks nice." Draco responds.

Harry felt himself harden again. Then answers.

"First sustenance and then we can have fun."

They sit at the table and enjoy dinner as they talked about quidditch and then what they wanted out of the relationship.

"I've known since 1st year I've wanted to be with you..and every year that passed I only found myself falling more for you."

Harry nods "I didnt realize i was into you into last year when Barty crouch jr turned you into a ferret. "

Draco shivered at the reminder.

When food was cleared Draco strips Harry of his clothes again and they tumble back into the bed.

The room was soon filled with cries and moans and screams again.

Draco pounds Harry..stroking Harrys cock.

Draco looks into Harry's eyes.

"MINE! you are mine Harry only mine. Say it Harry..tell me your mine." Draco begs Harry as they both get close to the edge.

"Yes Draco yours.." Harry pures. 

The words were the final push Draco need to push them over the edge and together they cum hard again.

The two fall asleep spooning with Draco as the big spoon and Harry as the little spoon. Draco's arm laying over Harry holding him close.


End file.
